comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2012-03-25 - Roy My Boy
Princess Koriand'r is sitting over in the couch in the common room. Koriand'r has been anguished for the last few days, since her orders, her instructions, endangered the life over of an innocent and nearly led to his death. Koriand'r made amends in the only way she knew how - took total responsibility, gave all her money to make things 'right'. And so, sitting back on the couch, just resting her face in her hands, shewonders not if she did what was right, but if she did -enough-. Roy is dressed casually as he knocks on the door and steps inside. He knew Kori was in there, saw her from the security cameras in the monitor room. Though he doesn't set real sight on her until he steps into ther oom and goes around a partial wall. "Hey sweetheart," he says with a smile and kindness in his tone. Starfire glances over at Roy, and her face is hte type of where she has been wiping away tears. Taking a moment to center herself now as she takes a few deep breaths, she smiles, "Hello Roy, how are you doing?" "Apparently better than you honey, and I almost got my balls busted not that long ago." Roy moves over to sit down beside you, and already moves to try and take one of your hands and try to get you uncurled into yourself. "Here, snuggle up to me, I'd love the attention," he says with a warm and compassionate smile. "You can handle hugs from an old friend like me, right?" Starfire smiles a bit, "Thank you Roy." SHe's watching on the television something or other, but she accepts the hug, "Are you doing okay? Hve you been able to make peace over with Kara?" Roy doesn't let go of Starfire after the hug, instead shifting some to try and hold her in a comfortable manner if she permits it. "Ya, we made smoked our peace." A pause and then, "Navajo humor, I'm not serious about smoking the peace pipe. Anyway, we made up. Still, seems like you been through some hard times. Want to talk about it?" Starfire nods over at Roy as she sighs, "I put an innocent at risk and he nearly died." The newscast droning on about something else. "Have I made it right?" She rests her hands in her chin, glancing over at you and gives ahug. "We all make mistakes Kori. But you have to remember, if you feel sorrow and regret in your heart, and you do the best you can, that is what matters. Not right or wrong, or even what other people think. It's about you feeling you gave your everything to making things better for a man that suffered and a family that was frightened and is down a paycheck for a while. And I believe you more then did that. Not only that, but you stood up as a role model for other heroes who make mistakes. You didn't run away from the issue, you faced it head on with courage that...honestly amazes me." Roy smiles gently at that. "You are my heroine." What there is for the rare moment is a perfect smile for Kory. She breaks into a soft sob series as she's told she did the right thing, her green eyes sparkling then as she gives a hug, but remembers now to not make it a back breaking one as she just sighs over and nuzzles up, "Thank you, Roy." She just leans over inot him and smiles soflty. Roy grins, happy he did something right! A rare thing for this guy it feels like at times. "My pleasure, especially since I get cuddles," he teases you a little bit. But then more seriously, "Don't worry about the public Kori. You are...honestly AMAZING. It's that simple. Solarflare though....," and Roy frowns deeply at that. But he just say in the end, "You are one hell of a friend, a hero, and a Princess. And never doubt that for a moment, no matter what happens. It isn't just how successful you are that matters Princess, but also how you handle your mistakes. You proved that recently. And I'm so damn proud of you. So...no more crying, kay? Cause you going to make me cry!" And Roy sniffers at that. Starfire nods over at Roy as she sighs, "We must do something about Solarflare. But his actions are my responsibility as well. I ordered him to do so, even if I did not expect him to go wtih such violence. But he did so at my instructions on my urging, and as his representative on this planet, I am also responsibtle for his actions." She leans in over agaisnt Roy and just rests her hair back on the couch. "And thank you. I needed that." Roy chuckles at that, "I think I needed the cuddling too," he teases, knowing you likely meant the words. "We are a family Kori," and Roy finally rests his head back against the couch as he looks toward the ceiling a bit. "We will get through this. Mind if I ask why Solarflare wasn't at your side during all this?" Starfire nods over at Roy as she says quietly, "Because I sent him elsewhere. I believe that Kara would be better at getting through to him than I was and explaining the appropriateness of his actions." She leaned into Roy, exhausted. "But doesn't he think like a Tamaranean? No offense Kori, but sometimes when you talk, I have no idea what you are saying." Roy sounds vaguely amused by that thought. But then more seriously, "I am concerned though. He stated before he had a violent life as a slave, and he seems...angry sometimes. It's why I don't want Lian around him without me. I'm not saying he's a bad person Kori, he just...worries me I guess. Like he got hurt real bad, and hasn't gotten better. And I'm afraid, that he will try and share that pain with others. Not everyone is as strong as you Kori...hell, I'm not either. You really are amazing, and I'm honored to call you my friend and comrade. But I'm worried he will end up hurting you and Supergirl a lot. I want to give him a chance, I do...I guess I just worry." He tightens an arm about you if you permit it and looks down at you. "I'm going to keep trying to have faith in him until proven otherwise. I just wanted you to know my opinion; that I think something broke inside him, and you may not be able to fix it. If that's the case, it isn't your fault. We can just try our best, but he has to want to be fixed too." Roy is very concerned that Kori will take Solarflare's actions too much to heart, and get hurt really bad over it. There is a quiet sigh from Koriand'r as her long hair waves behind her, "I will.. Try and explain as best I can." She rubs back, unconsciously posing herself. "For all Tamaraneans, openness and honesty of emotions is important. We revel in all of them. Positive and negative." she opens her hands out, "Love and hate. Anger and adoration. Hatred runs especially pure among us. When we are wronged, we will fight back with violence." She looks sad over, but continues, "My race has a long history of war then, of fighting back, for right or wrong. But all veins run pure through us." Of emotion. She holds her fingers and subconsciously runs them over her hair. "Solarflare came from a particularly hard upbringing, and he has not learned how to temper it as I have. And for him.. The rage can only run ever deeper." "Ah, I think that explains a lot," Roy admits. And it actually does. "I can see where you learned to temper it, to control it from getting out of hand. You learned...restraint I suppose you can call it. And believe me, I know it doesn't make you less angry or less happy or whatever." Roy then moves a hand to caress your cheek with his fingers. "Geez, you keep talking like this, and Dick is going to have to punch me...HARD." Roy chuckles at that. Starfire nods over quietly, "Solarflare had an experience.. Much akin to my own." She continues, softly, "He was sold into slavery, never knew his family or his world, or even his real name." She sighs softly, "And he has only known hate and anger until Kara. But he has not learned how to temper it or to avoid lashing out. For him, even not lashing out to kill takes considerable pain." She just smiles a bit, and gives a gentle kiss, "Richard will not mind." A blink at the kiss, and then a lazy smile. "Like hell he wouldn't. I can't even forget about Jade, and you know how much she has screwed me up in the head, and screwed me over." But Roy says with a soft sigh, "I wish I knew how to help with Solarflare. But you know my anger...it's just mostly stubborness. I'm not a hater, just not who I am." He doesn't even hate Cheshire after everything and still loves her...even after she set off a nuke and blew up an entire city. "So, I can understand partly, but not really get it." Starfire nods over at Roy, "For Solarflare.. His anger runs deep and pure. It is what has kept him alive this long. Kept him going. But now that he has a chance to expand beyond it, anger is all he has ever known, and I do not know how to help him temper it then and find other things. That is for Kara to do. She is his bondmate, and their understanding is deeper than I could ever grasp." she smiles quietly. "Ah...you do realize that Kara likely just sees Solarflare as a puppy love and just a first boyfriend, right? Not a settle down, marry, have children...right? I mean, she's just a teenager still! She's still trying to figure out what it means to be human...well, least I think that is how she feels. I mean, Kara is still female, human or not. And females are a mystery to me," Roy confesses. "Kara is always going to try her best, don't get me work. But, I guess...I don't see the bond between them as I saw between you and Dick. Could be it is just still too new too." But Roy appears concerned. Starfire nods over at Roy, "I understand that." She sighs over, "But for both of them, it is a first. I hope it is something deeper, but I understand what it is as a first." For 'first', she means the first time the two had ever been romantically involved. She leans back, "Kara is learning how it is to be human, and SOlarflare is learning what.. It is not to be a slave." "Ya, I suppose so," Roy says, still curled up with you on the couch. "Has to be insanely hard on him." A pause. "Not that I want to give your sister a potentially dangerous minion...but would it help him at all to see others of your people? To visit and get involved in the culture? Would they treat him well and welcome him with opens arms? I know your people has suffered so much, and lost so many homeworlds Kori...surely they would be happy to have another of their people return." There is a sigh over from Kory, "I do not know." she leans back, "You know what would happen if my sister and I clashed. Or if she found out that Solarflare had associated with me. She would attempt to torture him solely for amusement." She looks saddened, quietly. "And yes, I think it would b egood for him, to be with others who understand." "So he would have to lie, or simply emit who told him. That would be...difficult and not a good introduction." Roy sighs at that. "And I'm guessing you don't really have any remaining allies over there, that could cover for him and take him under wing." Starfire nods over at Roy, "I have a few.." she sighs, "But it would put both them and him at risk." She leans back quietly. "perhpas.." She's considering< "Perhaps if Wildfire is still on Earth. He would be another." "Well, guess we could check and see. I mean, how many places can a guy that wishes he was as beautiful as you hide?" Roy is just being silly right now, but he grins. "Though it's nice to know you have a brother that still cares about you." Starfire nods over as she smiles, "Yes, Ryand'r is precious to me, but he has great responsibilities. I do not wish to try and get him unless it is an emergency. I am sure when he has more time he will contaact me." She smiles. Roy nods at that. "We will find a way to help Solarflare out. We may not be the answer, but that doesn't mean we can't make progress, right?" He smiles at you and says, "We are going to be alright, all of us." Roy has to believe this, because Lian and the Titans are what keeps him sane. Starfire nods over at Roy as she smiles, and gives him another hug, "Yes, we will. We will be fine, for we always are, through thick and thin. W e are a family, and we will be there for one another." "Ya, just try not to disappear on us again Starfire. I miss you too much," and Roy smiles lazily at that. "Anyway, though Lian is fun to cuddle with, you are much warmer." He hugs you. "My warm blankie!" Soft laughter comes from him. Starfire laughs a bit over at you, "Of course. You know then that she will never let anything bad happen to you then. For she will be your Arrow Girl." Or Quiver. Roy groans, "Geez, Red Arrow right now. But how knows what will stick." He then looks a little concerned. "I know she will likely become a hero like me...but I guess I still worry about my baby girl. What if she gets hurt? It happens all the time in the field." He sighs at that. "This is too much worry for a father!" Starfire nods over at yo uquietly, "You are a good father, Roy. And things.. May happen. But they will be taken care of when they do. For now, know that your daughter loves you as no one else in the world, and you do her." Roy smiles at that, "Thanks Kori." He sighs softly. "Well, you feel better right? I did a good job?" He grins playfully, teasingly wanting praise for a job well done! Starfire smiles over, and nods, "Yes, you did a good job. Now, I believe that LIan will want you to watch the cartoons that are on the morning of the Saturdya."